Walter (Video Game)
Walter, also known as Walt, is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a very kind-hearted and positive man who desires peace among the survivors. However his trusty nature can be misplaced. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Walter was a teacher before the outbreak began. He and Matthew would regularly visit the ski lodge in their vacations. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "A House Divided" Walter appears in this episode with a small group of survivors that reside in the ski lodge. He seems to be very kind-hearted and gives supplies to Bonnie when requested. Walter is very welcoming, and was nice to Clementine and the group when they first arrived. After Clementine and the rest of her group find the lodge, they encounter Walter along with Kenny and Sarita. Walter repeatedly brings up Matthew, and eventually, he finds out that the man Nick shot on the bridge near the lodge was Matthew after putting two and two together. This leads to a confrontation between Walter, Clementine, and Nick outside. After a tense few moments, Walter eventually tosses Matthew's knife over the railing, the knife being one of the few things he had left to remember Matthew by. While outside, the group is distracted from the storm, and Kenny points out that the wind turbine is going dangerously fast, and that the sound may attract walkers. As Luke and Kenny go to defend the lodge, Clementine eventually shuts the turbine down, but not before walkers are driven to their area. Walter is one of the members of the group who helps fend off the attacking walkers. As more and more walkers head towards the group, machine gun fire is heard, and it is revealed that Carver, Bonnie, and the rest of their group had arrived. They are led inside where their group investigates the lodge in search of Rebecca. Walter is tied up against the wall this whole time. After subjecting Carlos to torture to draw her out, Rebecca reveals herself. After Johnny is killed, and he himself is nearly shot by Kenny, Carver eventually grabs Walter and forces him to the middle of the room, where he presses his pistol up against Walter's head and fires, killing him instantly. "In Harm's Way" Walter is mentioned by Kenny in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Walter has killed: *Nick (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Carver *Kenny (Caused) *Bonnie (Indirectly Caused) After Kenny shot Johnny to try and save the group, Carver pulls Walter over to the window where Johnny was killed and executes him on the spot to avenge Johnny. A brief moment before he dies, Walter will look, one last time, at Matthew's picture. Relationships Walter and Matthew appear to have a romantic relationship in "A House Divided", given by his reaction to when he discovers Matthew to be dead. Walter also refers to Matthew as his partner. Their relationship predates the start of the apocalypse. Kenny Walter and Kenny seem to have a stable relationship, as the group respects him and trusts him. Walter also allowed Kenny and Sarita to rest at the lodge for several weeks, during which they maintained a strong friendship, with Kenny even satirically mocking Walter to Clementine. Sarita Walter and Sarita seem to have a stable relationship, as the group respects her and trusts her. Walter also allowed Sarita and Kenny to rest at the lodge for several weeks, during which they maintained a strong friendship. Clementine Walter and Clementine hold a positive relationship after he allows her group to rest at the ski lodge. He takes a liking to Clementine due to the fact that she reminded him of his students back before the outbreak. He seems concerned about her and empathizes on how difficult it must be to grow up in the apocalypse. If Walter doesn't save Nick from getting killed by the walker, Clementine will have an option to hit Walter, showing her hatred for his omission. Nick At first, Walt treats Nick in a friendly manner, inviting him and his group into the lodge for food and rest. But when he finds out that Nick has killed Matthew, Walter could be seen to be in great distress but not outright anger. Depending on Clementine's choices, Walter can either save or let Nick be killed by a walker. Carlos Walter and Carlos initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Walter and Carlos have formed a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Walter was warm and friendly towards Carlos, and offered him food and hospitality. Grateful, Carlos offers to help him and his group in whatever way he can. After Walter was executed by Carver, Carlos was saddened and enraged over the death of his friend. Alvin Walter and Alvin initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Alvin and Walter have a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Walter was warm and friendly towards Alvin, and offered him food and hospitality. In return, Alvin offers to help him and the rest of the group in whatever way he can. Alvin was saddened and enraged when Walter was executed by Carver. Sarah Walter and Sarah hold a positive relationship after he allows her group to rest and eat dinner at the ski lodge. Luke Walter and Luke hold a positive relationship after he allows his group to rest and eat dinner at the ski lodge. Rebecca Walter and Rebecca hold a positive relationship after he allows her group to rest and eat dinner at the ski lodge.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *He is the fourth character to be called Walt or Walter in the Video Games: the first is a dog, and the second is a Crawford resident and the third is a man in "400 Days". *Walter and his partner Matthew are the first homosexual couple to be featured in the Video Game.Jessica Brezzo Interview - The Walking Dead Interviews Wiki References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:LGBT Characters Category:Depressed